Moonlight's Guardian
by OnyxRaven
Summary: a vampire prince fallen in love with a human girl...not even an aristocrat...as his people revolte he is forsed to choose between his clan or his new found love
1. Chapter 1

it's not much i know but it's something tell me what ya'll think. even if you hate it.

* * *

"I was running, running to save her. Why couldn't they understand I thought? If they truly wanted my to be happy they wouldn't be killing the woman I had grown to love. No they would never understand. Instead in trying to "help" me they had locked me into my dimly lit room and posted a guard at every entrance. I could feel my heart beating. It almost felt like it would beat right through my chest. In the past hour I had escaped from my horrible parents' castle and …" Her soft voice still echoed in my head from earlier this evening. She always read out loud, told her parents it helped her to memorize the story.

I watched her. Just as I do every night but, tonight was different. I wasn't here just to gaze on her beautiful face as she slept through the moonless night. Tonight I was here to protect her from the others of my kind. The ones angered that I, a vampire prince, dare to fall for a mortal woman, at that not even one of noble birth. Tonight I, Alexander would protect the only woman I ever loved. Tonight if it meant my life I would save her. I crept from were I stood on the cobble streets to her window seal.

Gazing through the glass I watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. She was so beautiful with the light of the moon caressing her creamy skin, with her midnight black hair tossed around her as if blowing in the wind; her full, red lips parted slightly allowing her to breath. I opened the window and watched her shiver as a slight breeze came in with me. I crept silently to side of her bed. She twisted and a lock of her ebony hair fell into her calm face. I used my fingers to move it allowing my hand to rest on her cheek. She turned her beautiful face to my caress.

* * *

Tell me if you like it I wrote it a while ago and just found it. If I get enough reviews I'll continue thanks


	2. Chapter 2

this is the second installment of this story. again tell me what you think, thanks to all the people who reviewed. special thanks to . your review cracked me up so this chapter is dedicated to you.  


* * *

"Kill her or we will commit the sin for you" my parent's words still echoed in my mind. How could I kill her when I loved her with every fiber of my being? How could I sentence her to death when she didn't even know me? I was all wrong. I had just wanted a companion, my father and mother had each other, but I had no one.

My breath fogged up the window pane in front of my face. I don't have to breathe but it's one part of humanity I can't forsaken. I step back and allow it to return to its crystal appearance. My gaze flickers back to her. She still sleeps, thankfully. Her eye lids cover two deep violet whirlpools that I could fall into. I try to restrain myself and fail miserably. Guiltily, I walk over to her bed side, and run my pale hand across the heated flesh of her face. A smile graces her beautiful visage gratefully, she continues to sleep soundly.

She would make a beautiful queen but she will never be given a chance. My parents have decided that she is unworthy of my love but I love her still. I believe that because she is now forbidden by my parents, I long for her companionship more. I move over to her desk covered with letters unsent, half-written, or already opened. It was then that I felt the cold metal of a dagger fall upon my neck. Damn, this is what I get for becoming lost in my thoughts. I still, who could have come in here? I open my senses only to have them invaded by her beautiful sent. Her heart beats quicken as I move; she is nervous. She should not be nervous of me I only want her love. I only want to protect her from all the bad in my world and in hers.

"Why are you in my room at such a late hour?" her beautiful voice floats over to me filled to the brim with fear and I can feel her shaking. If she's not careful she might accidentally cut me.


	3. Chapter 3

just wanted to know if anyone knew a good beta reader, because in case some didn't notice my grammar sucks anyway thanks for the reviews and i hope you enjoy this i'm having some writers block so any suggestions are very much welcome thanks

* * *

"I hate you people" she whispers in to my ear as her warm breath caresses the flesh of my face. "I don't even know who your god-damned prince is so I don't know how to stop him from loving me." She continues waltzing around my body so that she is face-to-face with me. Her ebony hair swishes and glistens as she continues her sensual dance around me. I can feel my control slipping, I don't wish to hurt her but, if she continues she won't have a choice in becoming my bride.

The dagger, sturdy in her hand, is still held harshly against the flesh above my jugular artery. Not that it mattered, she could cut me and I would bleed yes, but, I would not die the wound would heal itself in a matter of minutes. Still, what she had said intrigued me; my father had sent men here to stop her from loving me. She had never met me at all.

"Leave" she whispered harshly removing the dagger and pointing with it to the window. "Oh, and tell your king to stop sending you that or he needs to train his soldiers better because his army gets easier and easier to sneak up on. Just because your vampire doesn't mean you're invincible" her voice floated through the air like a sirens sweet song. She turned dismissing me, a feisty one was she, and I loved good prey. I walked to the window and lifted the latch, before pushing the window open to let the icy tentacles of night into her room.

She gasped slightly and shivered dropping her dagger onto the desk and wrapping her pale limbs around her self; in a vain attempt to stay warm. I tuned to look at her and sat on the sill of her window. Her lavender eyes drilled into my own, daring me to back down. Her bare feet echo on the wooden floor, a percussion to the orchestra of nature floating through the open window. She continues toward me, stopping only a few feet away. Her face turned toward the ground. She looks up and in her eyes I see the scared little girl hiding behind her tough facade.

"Please, just leave me alone" she says and a lone tear escapes the prison of the lilac whirlpools of her eyes. A splinter pushes into my skin as I push on the sill to stand up. I'm half way through the window when I turn to her and whisper "I'm their prince" and I stay long enough for her face to light up with surprise.


End file.
